


Photo, The

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-10
Updated: 2003-11-10
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: John and Monica help each other remember the importance of Audrey Pauley.





	Photo, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

The Photo

## The Photo

### by Jenna

> 
>     TITLE:              The Photo
>     AUTHOR:             DDIS2Hot 
>     FEEDBACK:           Worshipped, adored and cuddled!
>     SPOILERS:           Audrey Pauley
>     CATEGORY:           DRR, Vignette
>     RATING:             G
>     DISCLAIMER:         Carter/1013, but you don't
>                         deserve 'em!
>     ARCHIVE:            Anywhere...just let me know
>                         first please.
>     SUMMARY:            John and Monica help each
>                         other remember the importance
>                         of Audrey Pauley.
>     AUTHOR'S NOTES:     The arena of DRR is completely
>                         new to me, but I was told that 
>                         I had been too predictable with
>                         my MSR stories so I thought I'd
>                         better shake things up a little.
>                         To those who normally read my MSR
>                         stories, I needed a break...so
>                         sue me.  <g>  This is set
>                         approximately one year after
>                         Audrey Pauley.
>     DEDICATION:         To Obfusc8er...Am I predicable
>                         now? <g>
>     WEBSITES:           <http://jennasxffic.tripod.com/>
>     
> 
> * * *
> 
> Spring 2003  
>  Somewhere in the Arizona Dessert  
>  Time around sunset 
> 
> The breath-taking sunset filters its rays into the small motel room which we have shared for the last three days. I sit sifting through the box of pictures that were hastily recovered from our apartments. I come upon a picture of a woman I'd forgotten about. 
> 
> "John, why did you keep this?" 
> 
> "Keep what, Monica?" 
> 
> "This." I hand him the slightly yellowed, dog-eared paper I hold in my hand. 
> 
> He stares at the photo and traces the woman's face with a soft finger, and a wistful smile. 
> 
> "She and I had a bond, Monica. One that was about you." 
> 
> "Me?" 
> 
> "Yes, she brought you back to me. When you were in your coma, everyone had lost all hope, but not Audrey. She gave me the hope that I had had been missing. She made me believe that you would come back." 
> 
> Tears mist my eyes as I listen to his heartfelt declaration. I retrieve the photo from his hands, place my hand on his shoulder and squeeze it gently. 
> 
> "So basically, you think she is the reason that you and I are still here together, and alive." 
> 
> "Yes, she's the reason." 
> 
> "I don't believe that, John. I think she was just a catalyst, John. I think you are the reason that we are still together. I think you believed enough that I was out there somewhere still and hadn't left you. Am I right?" 
> 
> I sigh happily as I take her hand and kiss the inside of her palm tenderly. "I'm not sure, Monica. Maybe it was all three of us. I just know that when the time comes that I leave this world that I owe this woman more gratitude than I could ever repay her in the next life. 
> 
> "Next life? I didn't know you believed in such things, John." This statement makes me grin down at him. 
> 
> "Yeah, well, things change, people change. Hell, Monica, after all that's happened over the last year since you've come out of that coma, I might even decide to get that dog soon." 
> 
> "Dog? I thought you were a cat person." 
> 
> "Yeah, well, as I said, people change." 
> 
> "For the better, John. Definitely for the better," I say as I sit down in his lap and touch my lips gently to his own. 
> 
> -The End-   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jenna


End file.
